This invention relates to a construction of a door glass guide in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in a construction of a door glass guide provided on a door frame of a door of a motor vehicle, to which a two point type automatic belt system is adapted.
The two point type automatic belt system is adapted to automatically hold an occupant in a normal belt pass state (only a shoulder belt) when the occupant is seated at a seat and a door is closed.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,583, the two point type automatic belt system of the type described includes: a retractor secured to a center floor tunnel portion; a seat belt linked with the retractor; a guide ring fixed to a frame of a seat, for guiding the seat belt; and a buckle device, to which a tongue plate at the forward end of the seat belt is detachably connected, and secured to a door frame.
When this two point type automatic belt system is used, it suffices to draw the seat belt out of the retactor and to insert the tongue plate thereof into the buckle device. The seat belt is drawn out of the retractor or reversely wound into the retractor as the door is opened or closed. With this arrangement, the occupant can put on or off the seat belt automatically with the tongue plate being inserted in the buckle device, irrespective of his getting in or out of a vehicle.
In the two point type automatic belt system of this type, it is necessary to provide a warning device for detecting and indicating whether or not the seat belt has been reliably put on by the occupant. Further, it is necessary to provide a wire harness for transferring to this warning device a signal indicating that the tongue plate is unlatched from the buckle device.
Here, in FIG. 5, in general, a wire harness W is interposed between a door frame F and a door glass run R mounted in a guide portion G of the door frame F.
In this case, since the wire harness W is interposed between the door frame F and the door glass gun R, in the conventional construction of the glass run R, the set-in properties of the wire harness W are bad and mounting the wire harness W becomes difficult.
More specifically, when the wire harness W is mounted after the door glass run R is secured to the door frame F, the wire harness W must be pushed into a space formed between the door frame F and the door glass run R, and it becomes difficult to push in the wire harness W because the door frame F is small in cross section, thus increasing the difficulty of mounting the wire harness W.
When the door glass run R is inserted into the guide portion G, after the wire harness W is inserted into the guide portion G, the wire harness W moves in the guide portion G and the wire harness R is not located at a predetermined position relative to the door glass run R and the door frame F when the door glass run R is mounted. As a result, a portion of the door glass run R is deformed by the wire harness W, thus considerably worsening the set-in of the door glass R into the door frame F.
Whereas, if the door frame F is changed in its cross section in consideration of the set-in position of the wire harness W, then it is unreasonable as a practical way of remedying the above-described problems, because a section modulus and appearance of the door frame F are lowered.